ABSTRACT - Core A The Administrative Core A is requested to facilitate internal interactions among PIs of Projects 1-2 and leaders of the four technical subcontract components at both on- and off-campus sites and with the NIAID. This core is responsible for the overall organization, management and decision making. Core A will provide progress reports to NIAID. Data sharing, acquisition/protection of intellectual property and involvement of institutional resources are within its purview. This core will organize communications, group meetings, teleconferences, presentations and publication of data. Timely submission to NIAID of all abstracts, manuscripts and reviews supported by the PO1 will be through this core. The allocation of resources to meet various program goals, fiscal prioritization, responsibilities for resource sharing and information and reagent transmission is an important responsibility. This core will also manage a budget for program-related travel and will support a Scientific Advisory Board (SAB) to evaluate scientific progress and consider pre-clinical efforts moving toward future clinical development consideration. Core A will oversee the annual SAB meeting in Boston, coordinating travel and other logistics involving NIAID program staff, SAB and co-investigators attending the meeting. It will oversee an educational component including a seminar series related to structural and biophysical approaches to immunogen design, biomaterials, vaccine delivery and evaluation to be co- hosted by Drs. Reinherz and Irvine.